Ciumanmu
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku disaat aku mulai memberikan seluruh cinta, jiwa, dan tubuhku untukmu? Aku bahkan akan memberikan ciuman tulusku padamu sekarang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR! Drarry
1. Chapter 1 - Kesempatan Yang Terbuka

**Ciumanmu**

Rating : M

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling sementara Fanfict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Pairing : DraRry

Genre : Romache—Drama

Summary : Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku disaat aku mulai memberikan seluruh cinta, jiwa, dan tubuhku untukmu? Aku bahkan akan memberikan ciuman tulusku padamu sekarang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR ^o^

Warning : Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja#, sedikit straight, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll. _it's rape_! Jangan salahkan saya jika anda akan mengalami debar-debar aneh, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, menambah dosa, mungkin mimisan, dll. O iya mungkin di sini tanpa sensor XD saya mau semuanya merasakan asem lemon & lime XD #plak

Kira-kira ini asem nggak yaaaa? XD hahaha

Oke ini sulu sebenernya fict yang udah lama nggak saya lanjut karena sempat mati suri untuk minat pair Drarry. Namun untungnya saya mencintai Drarry lagi dan memutuskan untuk melanjut cerita ini :D

Multichapters (3)

* * *

_**Chapter 1—Kesempatan Yang Terbuka**_

HARRY memasuki toilet dengan tergesa-gesa—panggilan alam sudah memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan eksret dari sistem eksresi dalam tubuhnya. Dengan segera dia menurunkan resleting celana sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang daging panjang yang kemerahan. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu mendesah lega dan nikmat karena dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Milikmu kecil ya, Potter?" ejek sebuah suara yang sangat Harry kenali.

Harry pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melempar tatapan maut, "Lantas apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya membandingkannya dengan milikku yang lebih besar."

Kini Harry menghadapkan tubuhnya pada seniornya itu, "Oh ya? Mari kita lihat seberapa besarnya milikmu itu, Malfoy!"

"Baik, tapi jika aku menang aku dapat apa?" tantang Draco tidak mau rugi.

"Ya ampun! Apakah kita harus melakukan judi?"

"Di dunia ini tiada yang gratis, Potty!"

"Hey! Kau memanggilku apa? Oh… _Shit_! Lupakan!" bentak Harry menyerah. Bibir mungilnya dimanyunkan sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya terlihat sedang berpikir keras, "Baiklah aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu!"

Seketika Draco langsung menyeringai iblis.

"Hey! Ingat di dunia ini tiada yang gratis, Malfoy! Kau juga sebaliknya jika aku menang!"

"Ah.. Iya oke oke. Mari kita mulai." Draco terus menatap junior yang sangat diincarnya itu. Dengan senyum liciknya dirinya menurunkan celana dan boxer berwarna hitamnya. Terlihatlah batang daging di selakangannya yang memang lebih besar.

Harry terlihat sedikit kaget dan menelan ludahnya. Kakinya mundur selangkah karena takut.

"Perlihatkan milikmu lebih jelas, Harry!" karena Harry tak kunjung menuruti perintahnya, dirinya segera menarik dasi pemuda berkacamata bulat itu lalu segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Harry.

Harry tersentak kaget. Dirinya mencoba melepaskan diri namun kekuatan pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih besar darinya. Bibirnya disapu-sapu kasar oleh bibir orang yang paling dibencinya itu. Kepala Harry pun sampai tersentak-sentak karena Draco ingin menenggelamkan bibirnya lagi di mulut merah Harry. Bibir tipis pemuda berkacamata bulat itu dihisap dengan kasar oleh pemuda lainnya yang bersurai pirang. Setelah beberapa detik menegangkan itu akhirnya bibir mereka lepas. Bahu keduanya naik-turun untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kenapa Harry? Kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan milikmu itu?" Tanya Draco dengan nada mengejek. Dirinya mendorong Harry ke tembok toilet yang dingin. Ia sangat menyukai kedua mata Harry, bibir tipis Harry, wajah imut Harry, gigi menggemaskan Harry, tubuh mungil Harry, bokong menggiurkan Harry, dan semuanya yang ada pada pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Malfoy?" Tanya Harry bingung. Ia punya firasat buruk. Belum lagi tadi… ciumannya sudah dirampas paksa, "Dan… kenapa kau menciumku, keparat?!"

Sang Pangeran Slytherin mecium leher sang pemuda Gryffindor itu dengan bernafsunya. Sesekali sang pemuda pirang menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher putih mulus tersebut. Sang empunya leher pun sedaritadi sudah berusaha menghindar dan mendorong-dorong predator yang sedang menerkamnya kini, sayangnya tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk itu.

Draco lalu menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Ditatapnya iris hijau kebiruan milik pemuda yang paling dicintainya. Tergoda dengan bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya, ia mencium bibir tipi situ lagi dengan kasar. Tangan Harry yang memukul, mendorong, mencakar, dan menganiayanya pun tidak digubris olehnya. Yang penting kini adalah Harry harus menjadi miliknya! Dirinya harus memasuki lubang surga Harry! Walau itu dengan cara yang tidak halal.

Lagi-lagi mereka kehabisan oksigen. Jembatan saliva tercipta saat kedua bibir itu terpisah. Mata Harry sayu karena lemas. Hal itu membuat Draco mendengus geli dan mencengkram kedua pipi pemuda berkacamata itu dengan satu tangannya,

"Jangan lelah dulu, _Honey_! Kita belum mulai." Draco menjilat pipi Harry dengan lembut membuat sang empunya pipi kegelian dan berusaha menghindar.

"Keparat! Menyingkirlah!"

"Mari kita menyatukan diri, Harry." Tawa iblis perlahan keluar dari mulut Draco. Detik berikutnya ia pun menarik dasi Harry dengan paksa menuju suatu kabin—layaknya menarik seekor anak anjing dengan paksa.

Harry berusaha menggapai sesuatu untuk menahannya dari siksaan sang Malfoy. Namun itu nihil. Dirinya hanya mampu menyalahkan Tuhan karena telah menciptakan tubuh yang mungil untuknya. Isak tangis tanpa diinginkan meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia panik saat si pirang bejat itu mendorongnya masuk ke salah satu kabin kamar mandi lalu dengan cepat mengunci kabin itu. Dialihkan pandangannya dari monster itu namun monster pirang itu malah mencengkram kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan. Ia dipaksa untuk menatap monster pirang menjijikan itu. Dan hal yang paling dibencinya terulang lagi. Dasinya ditarik paksa dan bibir itu kembali bertabrakan dengan bibirnya yang sudah perih karena luka ciuman yang kasar. Ia tadi nyaris jatuh apabila tidak reflek mencengkram tengkuk monster pirang itu.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Draco tersenyum iblis, "Aku terus tergoda dengan bibirmu yang semakin kuhisap semakin manis. Kau sering makan makanan manis ya? Bibirmu… begitu lembut, kenyal, manis, dan ingin sekali kumakan." Jemarinya mengusap bibir tipis Harry yang sangat lembut bagai kapas. Senyuman iblis tambah melebar di wajahnya, "Sekarang, mari kita lihat apakah tubuhmu dan cairanmu juga manis, Harry?"

"Tunggu, Malfoy! Hentikan kegilaan ini!"

"Hentikan? Apakah kau adalah seorang pengecut, Harry Malfoy? Kau dan aku sudah berjanji dengan kesepakatan tadi! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau untukmu!"

"Tu…tunggu! Harry Malfoy?! Namaku Harry Potter! Jangan pernah mengubahnya!" Harry bangkit namun Draco kembali mendorongnya untuk duduk di closet.

"Kau akan menjadi tunanganku! Dan secepatnya kita akan menikah. Jadi terbiasalah dengan nama Harry Malfoy."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aaaaaahh!" Mendadak Draco merobek baju Harry hingga pemuda bersurai cokelat itu telanjang bulat. Kacamata Harry pun dilempar sembarangan.

"Aku lebih suka kau tanpa kacamata. Dan aku lebih suka kau telanjang seperti ini. Hmm… aku sangat lapar." Draco menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Lalu ia pun mencium puting susu Harry dengan nafsu—seperti bayi yang menyusu ibunya. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menariknya, membuat Harry menjerit sakit namun juga geli.

Setelah puas dengan dada Harry, Draco pun beralih pada penis pemuda mungil itu yang kemerahan. Telunjuknya menyentuh bagian paling ujung dari daging tidak bertulang itu. Cairan lengket berwarna putih pun muncul membuat seperti sebuah benang yang mengikuti telunjuknya. Melihat Harry yang terlihat sangat tersiksa, senyuman iblis pun muncul lagi untuk menggoda pemuda tercintanya itu. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung penis yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Penis menggemaskan itu terdorong-dorong oleh telunjuknya—membuatnya seperti melengkung-lengkung.

"Aaaaahhh h-hentikan, Malfoy!"

Kali ini Draco menggenggam penis itu lalu menarik dan mendorongnya dengan cepat membuat Harry meraung-raung antara tersiksa dan nikmat. Namun sialnya saat Harry hendak melepaskan cairannya, mendadak Draco melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kau kena, _Honey_!" ejek Draco dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

"Keparat kau, Malfoy! Ugh!" Harry sangat gusar karena Malfoy brengsek itu mempermainkannya. Kini penisnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang terlanjur dipancing itu. Namun saat tangannya hendak mengocok penisnya sendiri, mendadak Draco mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan dasi Slytherin milik pirang keparat itu di atas kepala.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun semaumu, _Honey_." Bisik Draco di telinga Harry. Lalu digigitnya kuping kemerahan itu.

"Hey! Aww! Lepaskan, bajingan!" mendadak Harry panik saat Draco mengikat penisnya menggunakan dasi Gryffindor miliknya—agar cairan miliknya terhambat keluar, "Ah! Aku mohon, Malfoy! Jangan menyiksaku begini!"

"Panggil aku Draco, _Honey_!"

"Iya oke! Tolonglah, Draco!" Harry rela mempermalukan dirinya seperti di depan Malfoy kejam itu. Hancur sudah harga dirinya.

"Sayangnya permohonanmu aku tolak. Kau tahu kenapa? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan rasa sakit ini selama ini?"

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Draco's POV **

_Aku menaiki tangga sekolah menengah atas yang baru saja kupijaki. Sekolah yang mewah yang hanya bisa diisi oleh murid-murid terpilih ini memang menjadi idola masyarakat. Banyak orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, namun tentu saja orang miskin dilarang masuk. Ah, aku beruntung menjadi anak seorang penjabat yang merupakan salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini. _

_ Saat tangga terakhir aku berpijak mendadak aku berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat. Untuk sementara aku terpaku karena melihat pesonanya yang begitu kuat. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ini namun aku seperti melihat malaikat tercantik yang pernah ada. Serbuk-serbuk emas berkilauan dan cahaya putih lembut seperti mengelilinginya. Mendadak jantungku berdetak kencang dan rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutku. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa itu cinta pandangan pertama. _

_ Namun tentu saja karena aku adalah anak penjabat yang terpandang, aku harus munafik. Aku tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa aku mencintai pemuda tersebut secara frontal—mungkin aku akan dibunuh oleh Ayahku. Jadi aku hanya mampu menahan rasa cinta ini. _

_ Aku memilih jalan yang salah. Saat pertama berkenalan dengannya, aku tidak sengaja mengejek dua orang bernama Ronald Bilius Weasley dan __Hermione Jane Granger__. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dua orang miskin itu adalah sahabat Harry James Potter yang kucinta itu. Jadi aku telah menampilkan figur yang buruk di mata indahnya. Aku hanya sebatas musuh. _

_ Awal kelas sebelas adalah tahun yang kelam bagiku. Aku harus rela membiarkan Harry mengikat cintanya dengan seorang wanita berwajah oriental. Amarahku berkecamuk saat mengetahui bahwa wanita yang bernama Cho Chang itu adalah cinta pertama dan yang telah merebut ciuman pertama Harry. Yang membuatku sangat kesal lagi yaitu ternyata Cho hanya menganggap Harry adalah pelarian saja dari pacarnya Cedric Diggory yang meninggal akibat cedera serius saat turnamen hockey di sekolah tingkat nasional. Aku benar-benar tidak memaafkan wanita yang menurutku jelek itu. _

_ Saat menjelang pertengahan semester Harry putus dengan Cho. Gadis itu cemburu buta akan kedekatan Harry dan Hermione yang padahal hanya sebatas sahabat. Lalu Cho membalaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menjebak Harry, Hermione, dan Ron agar dihukum dengan berat oleh pihak sekolah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat trio Gryffindor itu marah besar. Saat Cho mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya ia memohon untuk kembali pada Harry namun tentu malaikatku itu menolak mentah. Kesempatanku terbuka lebar, namun derajat yang angkuh masih terus mengikatku. _

_ Belum memikirkan strategi untuk mengisi hati Cintaku itu, mendadak ribuan jarum seolah menghujaniku lagi. Harry menjalin cinta baru dengan wanita jelek dan miskin—saudara Ron—Ginevra Molly Weasley atau kerap disapa Ginny. Aku sering sekali melihat mereka berciuman—dan kutahu bahwa yang sering memaksa meminta cium adalah Ginny. Dari saat itu aku benar-benar melepaskan semua topeng kemunafikanku. _

_ Aku melihat Harry berlari-lari menuju toilet yang sangat sepi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, aku pun ikut masuk untuk mengungkapkan semua yang sebenarnya. _

**End of Draco's POV**

**End Of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Draco, Harry menjadi sedikit iba. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang dicintai ternyata menjalin hibungan dengan orang lain—seperti saat dirinya sakit karena Cho lebih memilih Cedric dibanding dirinya. Namun tentu saja cara Draco salah. Draco telah menginjak-injak semua harga dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku!"

"Tidak!"

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Nyahahaha XD jumpa lagi dengan Rae si author yang selalu PHP memberikan jus lemon yang asem pada pembaca XD nyahahaha XD /dirajam readers

Duh baru Chap 1 aja udah main "ah ih uh" XD hahaha XD emang bejat saya /inilah impian saya sejak lama dechuu XD

Oke oke… saya bakal lanjut kalau kalian review ^_^ /licik banget

Sampai bertemu lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Bibir

**Ciumanmu**

Rating : M

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling sementara Fanfict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Pairing : DraRry

Genre : Romache—Drama

Summary : Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku disaat aku mulai memberikan seluruh cinta, jiwa, dan tubuhku untukmu? Aku bahkan akan memberikan ciuman tulusku padamu sekarang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR ^o^

Warning : Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja#, sedikit straight, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll. _it's rape_! Jangan salahkan saya jika anda akan mengalami debar-debar aneh, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, menambah dosa, mungkin mimisan, dll. O iya mungkin di sini tanpa sensor XD saya mau semuanya merasakan asem lemon & lime XD #plak

Kira-kira ini asem nggak yaaaa? XD hahaha

Oke ini sulu sebenernya fict yang udah lama nggak saya lanjut karena sempat mati suri untuk minat pair Drarry. Namun untungnya saya mencintai Drarry lagi dan memutuskan untuk melanjut cerita ini :D

Multichapters (3)

* * *

_**Chapter 2—Bibir **_

DRACO tersenyum bahagia saat ia nyaris berhasil menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dengan cepat ia melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga sekarang mereka sama-sama telanjang bulat. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat Cintanya hanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang merah. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai sekaligus menghadapkan wajah pemuda bersurai cokelat itu agar menatapnya sekarang.

"Lihat aku, Harry! Aku sangat serius. Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu." Mata mereka pandangan dengan intens. Detik berikutnya Draco mencium Harry dengan kasar, namun ciuman ini hanya sejenak.

Air dari kedua organ pengliatan Harry perlahan mengalir karena tidak sanggup melihat ini semua, "Aku mencintai Ginny. Aku normal! Dan kau adalah musuh yang paling kubenci!" suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. Ini sudah benar-benar di ambang batas emosinya.

Namun tentu saja seorang Draco Malfoy tidak tinggal diam. Karena marah justru dirinya akan semakin menyiksa Harry—seperti Harry yang menyiksa perasaanya hingga detik ini. Dengan kasar ia membuka selangkangan Harry—memisahkan kedua paha putih mulus Harry yang sangat melindungi lubang surganya. Walau ini sangat sulit karena Harry berusaha mengapitkan kembali pahanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Draco menusukan satu jarinya ke lubang Harry yang merah. Ia tertawa saat Harry memekik kaget dan mengerang tidak nyaman. Selanjutnya tanpa berlama-lama dirinya menusukan dua jari berikutnya dan membuat lubang itu muat dimasuki penisnya yang berukuran besar dengan cara _zig-zag_.

"Draco! Keluarkan! Aaaakh! Sakit!"

Pemuda pirang itu malah tertawa, "Sakit ya? Ini tidak sesakit perasaanku, Harry!" dikeluarkannya ketiga jari panjang itu.

Kali ini Harry bernapas lega, namun kelegaan itu hanya bertahan sejenak. Harry benar-benar berteriak kencang saat sesuatu yang lebih besar memasuki analnya.

"GYAAAAA~!"

Draco memberikan Harry waktu sebentar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan penisnya yang tertancap di lubang surga tersebut. Rasanya lubang itu sangat menjepit penisnya kuat sekaligus menghisapnya—membuat Draco benar-benar menyetujui bahwa ini adalah lubang surga dunia.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan Harry terbiasa, akhirnya Draco mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Awalnya agak sulit karena lubang Harry sangat sempit. Beberapa kali penis Draco pun melengkung-lengkung karena susah masuk. Harry bingung saat mendadak Draco mengangkat tubuhnya. Ternyata Draco mengganti posisi menjadi yang duduk di atas closet dan Harry yang seolah dipangku berhadapan dengannya. Penis Draco tetap menancap di lubang hangat Harry.

Draco mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh Harry agar bisa memuaskan penisnya. Tubuh Harry terguncang-guncang dengan hebat. Awalnya pelan, semakin lama dipercepat, semakin cepat hingga…

"Nnngh!" Draco mendesah nikmat saat sperma miliknya keluar di dalam lubang Harry. Sangat hangat saat penisnya tercelup cairannya sendiri.

"Akh! Draco! L-lepaskan ikatannya!" mohon Harry. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan cairannya yang sedaritadi tertahan.

"Belum sayang. Penisku masih berdiri."

Mereka memulai permainan setan itu lagi. Draco memang benar-benar tidak main-main. Ia menyiksa Harry dengan tujuh ronde sekaligus tanpa membuka ikatan itu—tentu membuat Harry menjadi pingsan beberapa kali. Penis Harry pun sudah sangat biru, sementara analnya sudah penuh oleh cairan sperma milik Draco.

"Hiks… aku mohon, Draco! Baiklah aku akan menjadi tunanganmu!"

Mata Draco terbelalak bahagia. Tadi Harry benar-benar menyetujui kemauannya. Harry menerimanya—walau ia tahu itu karena terpaksa. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Harry. Dilihatnya Harry langsung menggenggam penisnya lalu berusaha mengeluarkan semua spermanya. Tubuh Draco berdesir nikmat saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

Harry dengan mata yang terpejam mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan desahan yang sangat menggoda iman setiap pria normal sekalipun—belum lagi keadaannya yang terlihat nikmat. Yaitu dengan bibir yang sedikit berdarah di sana-sini, bercak-bercak gigitan warna ungu kemerahan disekujur tubuh, rambut yang basah, tubuh yang mengkilat karena keringat dan sperma, dan wajah yang terciprat sperma. Ah, Draco sangat beruntung karena melihat momen penting itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Tidak tahan, ia pun mencium bibir Harry sebentar lalu ikut mengocok penis Harry hingga semua sperma Harry keluar.

"Aaaaahh… nnnnghh… ssshh… aaaakh… Gyaaaahh…"

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu jari manis kiri Harry pun langsung dipaksa dipasangkan paksa sebuah cincin perak yang sepasang dengan milik Draco. Dan berita itu tentu langsung disebar secara resmi oleh Draco. Mengenai Ginny yang masih terikat dengan Harry, itu adalah masalah terbesar Harry. Sejujurnya ia sangat dilemma. Ia mencintai Ginny, namun ia juga harus menepati janjinya pada Draco. Dan pada akhirnya Draco hanya bisa tertawa bahagia saat melihat sendiri Harry memutuskan Ginny.

Menjadi tunangan seorang Draco Malfoy itu bukan keinginan Harry, namun entah mengapa ia perlahan merasa aman jika Draco berada di sampingnya. Karena… Draco selalu melindunginya, peduli, menghangatkannya, menghapus air matanya, dan sabar walau dirinya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia hanya masih tidak adil saja dengan perlakuan Draco beberapa minggu lalu—yang telah merebut harga dirinya yang berharga.

**Harry's POV **

Aku meletakan kepalaku begitu saja di mejaku. Ini adalah jam kosong, jadi aku mungkin bisa mengistirahatkan kedua mataku sejenak karena kemarin aku dipaksa untuk melakukan "_hal itu_" lagi bersama pirang keparat itu di purinya. Ah, bokongku jadi terasa nyeri setiap hendak melakukan aktivitas karena Draco selalu memaksaku datang ke purinya atau dirinya akan datang ke puri milik Paman Sirius Black yang kutempati—untuk melakukan "_ini dan itu_". Oh ya ampun sampai kapan Tuhan akan mempermainkanku lagi?

Tidak. Aku harus melupakan semua masalah sejenak. Hanya sejenak saja dengan memejamkan mata. Perlahan kedua mataku menjadi sayu. Terus hingga perlahan kelopak mataku jatuh dengan sempurna. Dunia mimpi aku datang!

"Di mana Harry Potter?!"

Mendadak seperti ada gelas pecah dalam otakku. Mataku yang masih merah karena mengantuk mendadak terbuka lagi dengan cepat. Suara keparat itu lagi.

"Ah, kau ternyata di sini. Ayo sayang kita makan _pasta_ ke Italia."

Mataku terbelalak, "Kau yang gila atau aku yang salah dengar karena mengantuk?"

"Ah, aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, Harry. Pesawat jet kita sudah menunggu. " aku sangat panik ketika Malfoy keparat ini menggendongku ala _bridal style_ dan membawaku keluar.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Apa kau serius?"

"Duarius, sayang. Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, _love_?" Ucapannya membuatku ingin muntah ditempat jika saja dia tidak sedang menggendongku seperti ini.

Ajakan yang kukira hanya omong kosong belaka ternyata kenyataan. Singkatnya kami sudah berada di Italia di sebuah restoran. Satu lagi, yaitu kami MEMBOLOS.

"Permisi, bisa saya tulis pesanan anda, tuan?" ucap seorang pelayan wanita. Aku tidak mengerti bahasanya karena ini Italia, bung.

"Umm… mungkin _Aglio e Olio_ dan _white wine_ saja." Ucap Draco. Tidak kusangka si pirang sialan ini mampu berbahasa asing. Matanya mendadak menatapku membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget, "Kau mau pesan apa, _Honey_?"

Karena bingung aku hanya tergagap, "Err… m-mungkin sama saja denganmu."

"Oke." Draco pun lalu memesankan makanan yang sama untukku juga. Setelah pelayan itu pergi dia pun malah terus memandangku dengan tatapannya yang entah kenapa membuatku err… tersipu?

"Oh, Harry. Kalau kita tidak berada di tempat umum, pasti aku akan segera mencium bibir merahmu. Kau pakai _lipstick_ ya?"

Sontak itu membuatku geram, "_Lipstick_?! Kau pikir aku anak perempuan?"

Bukannya meminta maaf dia malah tertawa. Itu membuatku tambah kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Liburan sekilasku di Italia kemarin bersama Draco memang sedikit menghiburku dari semua masalah sih. Kemarin aku jalan-jalan dengan romantisnya bersama si pirang sialan itu. Entah kenapa tubuhku mengkhianatiku. Aku nyaman berada di pelukannya atau hanya sekedar berada di dekatnya. Dan yang paling kubenci yaitu saat hatiku juga mulai mengkhianatiku untuk mulai menerimanya.

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin toilet. Yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi adalah bibirku. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Malfoy brengsek itu sejak dulu bahwa bibirku selalu sangat merah seperti pakai _lipstick_. Belum lagi bentuknya yang tipis dan keriting. Telunjukku perlahan mengusap-usap bibir ini yang selalu menjadi incaran cium orang. Tidak kusangka bibir ini punya daya tarik yang kuat.

Bicara tentang bibir ini, aku jadi ingat cinta pertamaku yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku ini. Cho Chang. Gadis keturunan _Chinese_ yang paling kukagumi. Aku menyukainya saat pandangan pertama—sama seperti Draco terhadapku. Sayangnya dia memilih Cedric—seniorku yang sangat baik padaku. Aku tidak tega merebut Cho dari Cedric jadi aku relakan saja. Eh, siapa bilang nasibku akan seburuk itu? Ternyata Cho juga menyukaiku. Dia berkata bahwa aku sedikit mirip Cedric. Ah, mengapa aku jadi _flashback_?

Oke kurasa penampilanku baik-baik saja karena sempat tidur di kelas tadi. Sedikit merapikan seragam kebanggaanku yang kudapat dari beasiswa, aku pun keluar dari toilet. Dengan santai aku berjalan di koridor. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah petang dan semua orang sudah pulang kecuali aku dan mungkin beberapa orang yang masih sibuk di sini. Aku pun akan segera pulang namun aku akan mengambil tasku di kelas dan beberapa barang di loker.

Saat aku sedang melewati ruang auditorium, mendadak ada sebuah pukulan di tengkukku yang membuatku melihat kilat dan—melumpuhkan pendengaran, penglihatan, dan kesadaran. Yang kuingat terakhir kali aku hanya tergeletak di lantai melihat kaki bersepatu. Sepatu yang sangat kukenal.

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Fufufufu gimana? :D asem nggak? XD

Eh bener deh menurut saya bibir Harry itu selalu merah menggoda XD belum lagi pas waktu versi masih kecilnya XD kyaaaaaa~! Kawaii banget

Hayooo review lagi yang banyak :D nanti saja publish chap 3 :D kalo nggak mau nggak papa sih biarin gantung :/ XP #licik

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**FlawlessHand**

nyehehe XD ini udah lanjut ko :D serius? nyahahaha XD saya emang omes (otak mesum) XP hihihi #plak

Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Luna Ginerva**

Iya ini udah lanjut :D Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Lisa Fujoshi**

selanjutnya tambah error XD oke ini udah di lanjut ko :D sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**olive1315**

hiyahahaha XD itulah sisi gelap saya XD membuat readers penasaran sampe frustasi XD #plak /dirajam

aha, ini lama ngga? XD abis tadinya mau apdet kilat, eh ternyata yang repiu minim banget XD jadi tunggu dulu~ XD

Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Elfrax**

nyehehe XD saya membawa virus Drarry lagi nih XD biar tetep cinta XP XD

mudah-mudahan engga ko :D saya berusaha ngga mau ngecewain readers semua :)

Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah apdet ko :D Harry hamil? umm... bisa jadi bisa engga XD #plak liat aja nanti ya :D

Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Uzumaki Naa-chan**

chehehe XD ngga apa-apa ko XD udah dibaca aja syukur :)

maaf nggak kilat XD abis tadinya mau apdet kilat, eh ternyata yang repiu minim banget XD jadi tunggu dulu~ XD

iya dong :D Harry kan uke imut yang selalu ber-harem shake dengan seme-seme ganteng XD nyahahaha /itu projek baru saya /woah! bocor! bocor! XD #plak

Oke sakyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

Oke bagi readers semua termasuk silent readers juga saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian untuk berkunjung ke sini :D tanpa kalian saya bukan apapun! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3 - Tanpa Kata

**Ciumanmu**

Rating : M

Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling sementara Fanfict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Pairing : DraRry

Genre : Romache—Drama

Summary : Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku disaat aku mulai memberikan seluruh cinta, jiwa, dan tubuhku untukmu? Aku bahkan akan memberikan ciuman tulusku padamu sekarang. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR ^o^

Warning : Berisi unsur **YAOI** #tentusaja#, sedikit straight, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll. _it's rape_! Jangan salahkan saya jika anda akan mengalami debar-debar aneh, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, menambah dosa, mungkin mimisan, dll. O iya mungkin di sini tanpa sensor XD saya mau semuanya merasakan asem lemon & lime XD #plak

Kira-kira ini asem nggak yaaaa? XD hahaha

Oke ini sulu sebenernya fict yang udah lama nggak saya lanjut karena sempat mati suri untuk minat pair Drarry. Namun untungnya saya mencintai Drarry lagi dan memutuskan untuk melanjut cerita ini :D

Multichapters (3)

_**Chapter 3—**__** Tanpa Kata**_

MATAKU terbuka namun aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tanpa kacamata di depan mataku. Semuanya buram. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada dua gadis yang berada di hadapanku. Satu berambut hitam panjang, yang lainnya berambut merah menyala. Tunggu… sepertinya mereka tidak asing.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. Kau membuat kami menggila karena ulahmu. Beraninya kau memutuskan kami dan beralih pada Malfoy busuk itu?"

Aku mengenali suara ini, "Ginny? Apakah itu kau?" detik berikutnya gadis yang tidak salah lagi adalah Ginny itu mencengkram kedua pipiku dengan satu tangannya—aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau dulu bermusuhan dengannya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah berpacaran dengannya? Itu tidak lazim, Harry!"

"Cho?"

Tidak salah lagi. Sepatu yang tadi kulihat adalah sepatu milik Cho pemberian dariku saat ulangtahunnya. Waktu itu aku sangat bingung untuk memberinya hadiah apa, namun syukurlah dia menyukai sepatu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Harry. Tapi kenapa kau memutuskanku dan lebih memilih Malfoy itu?! Bukankah keluargaku sudah berbaik hati menerimamu?" Dapat kulihat dalam keburaman Ginny berjalan mengelilingiku yang kini diikat di sebuah bangku kayu. Aku merinding saat perlahan tangannya merambat dari pipiku menuju leher, dada, hingga terakhir menuju selangkanganku.

"Gin… Ginny! Jangan!" larangku sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Malfoy keparat itu sering melakukan ini padamu, Harry? Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan nada bicara Ginny yang seperti orang gila. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengamit tangan kiriku, "Wow, ternyata ini cincin tunangan kalian?" dilepasnya cincinku itu lalu dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Entah mengapa saat cincin itu lepas, perasaanku jadi aneh dan merasa kehilangan. Aku hanya bisa terbengong meratapi cincinku yang kini hilang hingga aku baru menyadari bahwa jemariku kini sedang dikulum oleh wanita berambut merah ini.

Belum selesai berurusan dengan Ginny, mendadak Cho menjilat pipiku—membuatku berdesir geli, "Kau mencintaiku 'kan dulu, Harry? Kau berusaha mengejarku walau aku bersama Cedric. Nah, sekarang entah kenapa perasaan itu menyerangku. Aku yang kini malah berbalik mengejarmu. Bagaimana? Kau senang?" Jemari lentiknya ikut meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikan dua mantan pacarku ini namun mereka tidak mendengarku. Mereka menyiksaku seperti dua gadis iblis berwajah malaikat.

Air mataku mengalir saat sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi. Tub uhku sudah telanjang dada dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan hasil gigitan mereka. Entah mengapa aku ingin Draco datang. Aku ingin diselamatkan oleh pangeran pirangku itu dengan ciuman _happy ending_. Tuhan, tolong dengarkan doaku kali ini saja.

Mendadak mataku terbelalak saat pintu masuk ruangan ini terdobrak dengan paksa. Kedua pipiku memerah saat doaku terkabul. Draco datang!

"Jangan menyentuh permataku, dasar para gadis jalang!" Draco berlari menyingkirkan dua mantan pacarku itu. Dia menatapku dengan cemas dan khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Honey_? Apakah dua jalang itu menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit?" darahku berdesir hangat saat melihat kepeduliaan tunanganku ini. Rasanya seperti jatuh dalam tumpukan bunga cantik nan wangi di bawah langit yang biru cerah tanpa awan.

Sebuah senyuman hangat kuukir di wajah ini, "Aku baik-baik saja." Namun kebahagiaanku mendadak pecah saat melihat kejadian yang membuat mataku terbelalak sempurna. Sebuah hantaman benda sangat terdengar jelas. Rasanya waktu melambat begitu saja saat pemuda pirang yang mulai kucintai ini tumbang begitu saja ke lantai yang kotor. Suaraku tercekat dan aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Gelak tawa dua wanita itu membahana memenuhi ruangan. Air mata mengalir dari dua organ penglihatanku. Semua emosi terkumpul semua dalam kalbu ini. Napasku panas dan rasanya tubuh ini ingin bergerak menjambak rambut dua wanita itu. Namun mengingat tubuhku masih terikat, aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta seperti kesetanan.

"DRACO!"

Aku tersentak ke belakang saat kurasakan tangan Cho menjambak rambutku kasar. Gadis berambut hitam itu mencium bibirku dengan kasar hingga lecet-lecet karena gigitannya begitu keras. Erangan kesakitan dan meronta adalah sesuatu yang kini hanya bisa kulakukan.

Tangan Ginny meraba selangkanganku dengan kasar membuatku menjerit tertahan. Kali ini air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku berharap ada yang datang menolongku.

"Hentikan Mrs. Weasley! Mrs. Chang!"

Dalam kerabunan aku melihat beberapa sosok yang sangat kukenal. Sepertinya ada Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, dan Hagrid. Namun entah kenapa mendadak telingaku bising dan pandanganku menggelap. Duniaku berputar hebat dan aku tubuhku lumpuh seketika. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah mendadak mereka panik dan menghampiriku.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku perlahan terbuka—menampilkan langit-langit ruangan ini yang berwarna putih. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari benda yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, tentu saja kacamataku—tanpa itu aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir tipisku saat menemukan itu berada di meja buffet dekat kasur ini. Saat itu sudah terpasang sempurna di wajah ini, aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa kini aku berada di suatu rumah sakit. Kuusap wajahku yang kurasa sangat lusuh. Pandanganku teralih pada pintu yang diketuk pelan lalu terbuka, menampilkan sosok-sosok yang sangat kukenal.

"Harry? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hermione Jean Granger—sahabat wanitaku langsung menghambur memelukku dan meraba-raba wajahku sambil mencium puncak kepalaku dengan gelagat khawatir.

Aku tersenyum geli, "Hentikan, Mione! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku karena risih juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Belum lagi insiden itu yang kini entah mengapa membuatku takut pada wanita.

"Aku begitu khawatir dan merasa sangat bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa kau dilecehkan seperti itu oleh Adik kandungku sendiri. Maafkan Adikku, _Mate_." Ronald Bilius Weasley—sahabat sejatiku terlihat begitu kusut dan tertunduk.

Helaan napas lelah meluncur, "Sebenarnya aku sangat marah dengan kejadian itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi. Ya sudahlah aku maafkan." Senyuman tulus terkembang di bibirku.

Akhirnya sahabatku itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia lalu memelukku erat, "Terima kasih, Harry! Kau memang orang yang baik!"

Saat kami sedang asik berbincang-bincang, mendadak aku pun mengingat Draco. Aku sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya, "O iya, apa kalian tahu tentang keberadaan Draco?" Entah kenapa senyuman kedua temanku ini memudar menjadi wajah sedih. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Rasanya susah sekali untuk menelan ludah, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Katakan!" desakku meminta jawaban dari mereka. Oh, Tuhan! Aku harap mereka ini hanya bercanda.

"Harry… sepertinya kau harus menelan pil pahit." Gumam Hermione nyaris berbisik, "Draco… dia ada di rumah sakit ini juga tepat di sebelah kamar ini. Dia… karena kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, itu menyebabkan ingatannya hilang setengah."

—**JLEB! **

Rasanya ada tombak yang menusuk kepalaku membuatku tidak mampu bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar dan mati rasa. Pandanganku berputar. Dengan segala emosi aku pun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit mencabut selang infuse di tanganku dan berlari keluar kamar ini—meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang berteriak mencegahku. Emosiku berkecamuk saat membuka pintu yang dimaksud Hermione. Di sana terdapat sosok yang sangat kucinta sedang duduk di kasurnya ditemani keluarganya.

"Draco!" ucapku dengan nada yang bergetar menahan tangis. Karena tidak sanggup menahan bendungan air mata ini, akhirnya meleleh jua. Aku berlari menghambur memeluknya erat seakan jika kulepas dia akan melebur hilang. Tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang kaget karena aku menangis terisak dan berteriak.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Potter?!"

Tolakan tadi membuatku langsung terdiam karena kaget. Dia mendorongku dengan kasar dari pelukannya. Rasanya hampa dan dingin saat lepas dari sosok itu, "Draco?" bisikku dengan tatapanku untuknya yang kosong. Jangan pernah bilang bahwa yang dikatakan Hermione tadi benar!

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Begitu datang langsung menangis menjerit-jerit memelukku, menjijikan! Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan manusia yang aneh sepertimu! Pergi!" nada datar dan bentakannya… membuatku membeku. Retak sudah hati ini.

Ron dan Hermione menuntunku untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Aku masih tetap hampa dan tidak berdaya. Cahaya wajahku sudah hilang—seolah mentari tidak terbit lagi di hidupku. Ya, mentariku adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione mengusap bahuku dengan lembut seolah memberiku tenaga saat kami sudah duduk di kasur pasien, "Kuatkan hatimu, Harry."

"Mengapa aku selalu begini setiap merasakan cinta?"

.

.

.

Bibi Narcissa sudah menegarkanku untuk bertahan dengan sikap Draco yang seperti dulu lagi. Wanita cantik itu berkata bahwa dia sangat senang saat Draco bisa bertunangan denganku karena sifatnya menjadi lebih baik. Namun takdir berkata lain. Hubunganku dan Draco harus di banting dan diputar seperti kaset kusut yang berulang melawan gravitasi. Tangan wanita itu yang hangat seolah menyalurkan tenaga lagi untukku agar jangan menyerah—ah, rasanya aku merasakan kehangatan seorang Ibu. Sosok Ibu yang hilang dalam hidupku sejak aku lahir.

Setelah beberapa hari, aku pun keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini bisa menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa. Berbagai cara sudah kubuktikan agar Draco bisa mengingatku. Aku sudah mencoba menjadi akrab dengannya, aku sudah belajar memasak makanan yang dia suka, aku sudah belajar merajut sebuah syal untuk menghangatkannya, dan lain-lain agar dia bisa melihatku. Namun nyatanya? Dia selalu membuang muka dan mengusirku setiap aku mencari perhatiannya—bahkan terkadang aku dipukul dan dibentak. Dia melempar dan membuang makanan dan syal buatanku dengan kasar tanpa mengerti betapa susah membuatnya. Hati ini sudah terlampau perih dan mati rasa!

"Harry?"

Aku tersentak saat ada yang memanggilku yang tadi sedang melamun di menara astronomi ini. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata seniorku dari kelas Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory.

"Hey, Ced." Balasku dengan lesu. Rasanya aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara tersenyum.

Pemuda jangkung bersurai kecokelatan itu menghampiriku lalu berdiri di sebelahku yang sedang bertumpu di pagar balkon, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak mau bohong dengan keadaanku saat ini yang sangat buruk." Air mataku meleleh dengan sendirinya saat aku mengingat sosok Draco itu yang kini sudah bisa sekolah. Walau raganya ada di dekatku, tapi jiwanya bukan dia.

"Ayolah Harry. Jangan menyiksa diri sendiri dengan terus-menerus mengiba seseorang yang bahkan sudah melupakanmu. _Move on_!" Perkataan Cedric itu entah mengapa membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak terima! Aku yakin ini hanya sementara!

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Ced! Tidak!" tangisku mengeras saat hati ini sakit lagi. Dengan cepat Cedric memelukku erat. Aku mencoba meronta namun tidak bisa. Aku terlampau lemah sekarang. Tangisku berhenti saat mendadak pemuda itu mengecup keningku lembut. Butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa meng-_connect_-an pikiranku yang rumit ini, "Ced?"

"_Well_, _well_, _well_! Ternyata ada yang sedang memadu kasih dengan terlarang di sini, eh?" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal dan kurindukan mampir di pendengaranku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara, "Kau ini memang tidak tahu malu ya, Potter? Karena aku tidak sudi denganmu, Cedric pun jadi. Lelaki macam apa kau? Apakah kau banci? Beraninya mengemis cinta pada kaum Adam? Huh?" semua perkataannya menusuk lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Aku tidak dapat menghentikan Cedric yang emosi menghajar Draco bertubi-tubi. Pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu menendang perut, meninju wajah, dan menerjang Draco hingga pemuda bersurai pirang yang kucinta itu kini sedang di duduki perutnya oleh Cedric. Cedric terus meninju wajah tampan Draco bertubi-tubi hingga darah memuncrat dari mulutnya.

"Cedric! Sudah hentikan!" jeritku menarik tubuh Cedric dari tubuh Draco. Karena Cedric tidak kunjung berhenti aku pun terpaksa memberinya penenang berupa kecupan singkat di bibirnya, "Sudah, hentikan." Bisikku. Ini berhasil membuatnya berhenti menghajar si Pirang keparat itu yang kini sudah tidak berdaya. Aku menatap Draco dengan tajam, "Baiklah kalau kau membenciku dan takkan pernah kembali lagi padaku. Aku akan pergi sesuai dengan keinginanmu!" kugandeng tangan Cedric, "Ayo Ced, kita pergi!"

Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Draco yang membeku. Tanpa kuketahui Draco tampak berpikir keras.

**End of Harry's POV **

.

.

.

**Draco's POV **

Apa yang dikatakan Potter menjijikan itu? Takkan pernah kembali lagi padanya? Memang aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya? Kapan? Kata Ibuku aku memang mengalami amnesia, tapi apakah benar bahwa aku sebelumnya berpacaran dengannya? Ah, begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku yang membuatku pusing saja. Dan logisnya saja, aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya! Kata Pansy kami adalah musuh bebuyutan! Peluang terjadinya jalinan cinta sangat minim. Lucu sekali aku bisa memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Aku bangkit dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku karena si Diggory keparat itu yang menghajarku habis-habisan tadi. Aku tidak menyangka efeknya sangat besar. Memang apa istimewanya si Potter itu? Hanya sebungkus bocah culun kikuk yang beruntung bisa masuk Hogwarts.

Setelah minta dirawat oleh petugas rumah sakit sekolah, aku pun berniat menuju kelasku. Aku memutar kedua mataku saat Pansy mendadak mendekatiku lalu mencoba mencari perhatianku. Perempuan menyebalkan itu mencemaskanku begitu berlebihan. Membuatku risih. Untungnya Astoria Greengrass yang kucinta itu ada di kelas. Jadi aku bisa berlari saja menuju wanta yang kucinta itu. Pansy pun segera kuusir dengan kasar.

"Hey Astoria!" sapaku lembut lalu duduk di dekatnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sorak godaan terlontar oleh teman-temannya pada kami dan mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami berdua di kelas—kini jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Entah kenapa wanita itu malah menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran dan sedikit memasang bahasa tubuh yang menjauh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Astoria dengan nada yang tidak enak di pendengaranku.

"Kau kok begitu? Aku 'kan pacarmu!" karena sedikit emosi, kububuhkan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Pacar? Hey Draco! Sudah berapa lama kita putus? Bukankah kita berpacaran sewaktu masih sekolah menengah pertama? Jangan _flashback_, _please_!" dia membentakku, membuatku sedikit kaget dan bingung. Sudah putus? Lantas mengapa memoriku masih mengantarkan ke sana? Kenapa aku tidak merasa kesusahan saat belajar dengan buku SMA kalau dia mengatakan bahwa itu memori SMP? Dan kenapa aku ingat bagaimana aku masuk SMA dan duduk di Slytherin tingkat 2?

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Gumamku dengan segala pikiranku yang bertumpuk mengerikan. Aku tersentak saat dia menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum,

"Kembalilah pada Harry. Kau ingat bahwa aku hanya mengizinkan kau untuk bersama Harry? Ya, karena Harry itu spesial." Dia menyentuh sebuah cincin yang sampai kini baru kuingat keberadaannya di jari manis kiriku. Aku pun bingung itu cincin apa, "Saat kalian bertunangan, aku merasa sangat lega karena kau bisa jatuh dalam orang yang tepat. Tidak ada rasa cemburu atau dendam dalam diriku. Yang ada malah rasa bahagia!" aku masih mencerna ucapan wanita itu, "Kumohon kembalilah padanya!"

.

.

.

Setelah memikirkan ucapan Astoria beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan hidupku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sesuatu yang sangat besar artinya di hidupku. Ini membuat kepalaku sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Ah, mungkin aku harus melupakannya sejenak untuk berileks.

Karena itu adalah hari libur, aku memutuskan untuk makan siang ke Italia. Entah kenapa instingku bergerak sendiri. Di sana aku memesan pasta _Aglio e Olio_ dan _white wine. _Sendirian di meja yang seharusnya untuk sepasang. Sebuah bayangan buram terpintas sekilas. Namun aku selalu tidak yakin.

Esoknya ketika sekolah, aku berencana akan menemui Harry. Aku harus mencari kebenarannya sebelum semua terlambat. Pemuda itu seperti biasa sedang berdiri melamun di menara astronomi yang sepi. Awalnya aku sedikit canggung, namun tentu saja aku tidak mau melupakan keangkuhanku.

"Hey, Potter!" dia tampak menoleh ke arahku dengan malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa semua itu benar? Tentang aku yang bertunangan denganmu?" dengan cepat aku mengamit tangannya, "Mana cincin itu? Katanya kau tunanganku?"

Dia hanya mendengus, "Kau pikir aku mau memakai cincin terkutuk itu? Hey, aku bukan banci yang terus-menerus mengemis cinta pada para lelaki tampan!" dia menatapku dengan tajam. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang, "Aku laki-laki!" dengan angkuhnya dia menabrak bahuku dengan bahunya lalu hendak pergi. Untungnya aku segera menggenggam tangannya, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

Dengan kikuk aku memberanikan diri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dialah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, "Cium aku, Harry!"

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya, "_Well_, kemarin kau bilang kalau aku ini banci pengemis, sekarang kau malah memintaku untuk menciummu? _Merlin_! Ini sangat tidak lucu!"

Aku pun jadi geregetan sendiri, "Kumohon sekali ini saja! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan!" kami sempat adu mulut dan hampir sedikit baku hantam—sebenarnya dia yang ingin menghajarku. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah setelah aku menatapnya dengan tulus. Mata itu…

Dengan ragu, pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya pada wajahku. Terus hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang basah, hangat, kenyal, lembut, dan manis menempel dengan bibirku. Dengan cepat aku menerimanya dengan menyapu bibirnya dengan bibir bawahku. Tidak salah lagi, inilah bibir yang selama ini kuidolakan darinya. Aku menangkap wajahnya agar bibir bisa memasuki mulutnya yang hangat. Akhirnya dia mengizinkanku untuk mengakses mulutnya yang terdapat gigi kelinci yang sangat imut. Kami berciuman dengan rakus untuk melepas hasrat kami yang terpendam beberapa bulan ini. Mengingat kami adalah manusia biasa, ciuman panas itu terpaksa di hentikan demi mengambil oksigen. Jembatan saliva tercipta di kedua bibir kami.

"Sekarang kau mengingatku?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Kau yang mempunyai mata indah dan bibir yang selalu membuatku terangsang untuk menciummu. Kau adalah Harry James Malfoy tunanganku yang akan kunikahi jika lulus nanti." Kami tertawa bersama setelah ucapanku tadi.

"Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tanpa kata meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia yang gelap ini?!" bibirnya yang merah itu dimanyunkan. Karena gemas, aku pun menciumnya sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan manjanya tadi,

"Maaf, _love_! Aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Kehilanganmu, hidupku bagai tanpa kompas. Dan ciumanmu membuatku sadar kembali." Kami tertawa bersama setelah itu berciuman lagi. Kali ini adalah ciuman hangat yang sangat lembut. Bibir kami saling menyapu menggelitik jiwa. Kekurangan oksigen lagi, kami pun terpaksa melepaskan itu namun kening kami masih menempel. Tangannya masih mengalung di leherku dan tanganku melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, "Hey, kau nakal ya! Berani berselingkuh dengan Cedric!"

Dia tertawa dengan keadaan kami yang masih sama. Karena tidak tahan melihat bibirnya aku pun mengecupnya sekilas, "Kau malah lebih jahat dariku, Draco! Tenang, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Cedric. Waktu itu hanya penenang."

"Tapi 'kan itu membuat Cedric bahagia telah mendapatkan ciumanmu yang sangat mahal! Awas ya kalau kau selingkuh!"

"Awas ya, kalau kau jahat lagi padaku!" dia balik mengancam.

Kami tertawa bersama. Lalu berciuman lagi dengan hangat. Karena sudah terlampau terangsang, aku pun melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuh sempurna kami. Lalu kami membuat dunia seakan hanya milik kami berdua dengan gerakan erotis dan sangar hingga membuat pacarku yang paling sempurna ini tersentak-sentak keras. Hanya suara desahan dan kecupan yang terdengar di antara kami di sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. Ah, aku bahagia. Aku mencintai Harry James Potter selamanya!

Tanpa kami sadari sesosok wanita sedang merekam kegiatan kami sedaritadi, "Asyik! Untung saja aku sempat membuntuti Draco tadi!" wanita bernama Astoria itu tertawa kecil, "Harta karun~ harta karun~ asyik! Kujual berapa ya, di pasar _fujoshi_?" ternyata mantan pacarku itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ akut. Maka dari itu tidak heran bahwa dia memaksaku kembali pada Harry.

THE END

WOAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! _ :D

Itu untuk memperjelas, di sini Draco hilang ingatan setengah tapi kalo masalah pelajaran di sekolah mah dia kagak amnesia XD #nah lho? Aneh kan?

Nah kenapa Draco bisa kenal sama Cedric & Pansy? Karena Cedric adalah seniornya juga pas dulu di SMP & Pansy adalah parasitnya dari SD malah XD

Oke, waktunya balas repiu! ^o^

**DarkLiliy **

Nyahahaha XD emang error XP

Nah, udah tau jawabannya kan? :)

Sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^

**ChaaChulie247**

Di sini udah ada jawabannya tuh XD

Sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^

**heriyandi kurosaki**

nyahaha XD maaf kayaknya ini lama ya? /saya lupa. Saya kira chap 3-nya udah di update ehh untung aja saya inget XP /dasar pelupa XD

Oke Sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^

**Hasta**

Nah bener kan? XD saya aja suka gemes kalo liat bibirnya XD #plak

Oke sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^

Nah, itulah balasan-balasan dari saya :D walaupun yang repiu dikit di chap kemarin, tapi gapapa :D yang penting seneng XD Makasih juga buat para silent readers :) saya saranin sih, jangan diam ya :D kalian boleh request, atau kasih kritik biar saya tambah semangat & koreksi diri :) tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :D sankyuu semua :*


End file.
